Across Time and Space
by Harrisah
Summary: I ponder, what led me here to you? It could have been any universe yet I travel to yours. Perhaps this is fate, perhaps this is destiny. No, after all this time, I think. That this was caused by mere will-power. Was it mine, or was it yours. I do not know. You love me because you think I am her, but I am not. For she had died, and I am alive. Life is but a dream. Believe.
1. Once upon a Dream

My grammar is horrible but I'll try my best to fix any mistake I make. I'll try to reply to any review as fast as I can. Thank you for reading my story.

* * *

Chapter 1

He sat on his throne looking at me through those eyes that used to filled with love. Mother sat on his left, her eyes tired and exhausted. The joy that used to be in those eyes are now gone, maybe it's just when it comes to me. My brothers sat on the left and right of their king and queen. Jasper, Emmett, Jacob, those that I had come to call brother, did they love me even once? As I progress through life, I often wonder but always shied away from the truth. The truth is that I don't want to know, I don't know if I can handle the hurt that will follows.

I exhale loudly, and turn to the petite figure sitting across from me, my younger sister, Isabella. How it pain me to be in the same room as her, let alone look at her. No I couldn't bear it, for I swiftly averted my gaze. The tension pulse throughout the room like a living thing, suffocating me, killing me.

"Is that your final decision my lord?" I whisper, my voice hoarse from the begging and face rest upon my palm, too tired to even lift my face up.

"Yes," father, no the king, answered with conviction.

"Is that my father speaking or the king?" my voice broke at the end

I glance at him through my eyelash. The king had that aura and poise of a king, his grey hair reached to his shoulder and a stoic expression grace upon his aged face.

I tried to put on a bravado but the facade came tumbling down as a drop of tears ran through my face as he narrowed his eyes, yes, the man that is now sitting on the throne is not my father but the king. The cruel and heartless king..I then turn to look at mother, my eyes pleading but to no avail, she look at me with the look of pity and turn away.

I then turn and look at each of my brother, the pain in my heart pulse through my body as they remained silent. They all avert their eyes. Why? How could they do this to me?

My gaze harden as it landed on my sister Isabella. She was my confidante, my anchor, my sister. But she had betrayed me in a way that I can't bring myself to forgive. I had nothing to say to her except "Why?" I said, voice sounded dead.

She frowned and small line appeared between her brows. And I feel anger surge through my body like hot lava seeping through the earth as it destroy every living thing in its path. I can't take it anymore.

"YOU RAISE ME LIKE A PIG TO BE SLAUGHTER!WHY?" I screamed at my family. The guards at the door flinched and looked at the king in alarm but he waved them away.

"Why?" I whispered

"Why is it that you raise me up and indulge in the ignorance that I could chose who I marry, who I'll bore a son to, who I love and whom I don't?" I'm sobbing heavily now but no tears dampen my eyes.

"Why is it that your precious Bella can choose but I can't?" I now turn to look at all of them.

"Did you ever love me at all, father, mother, brother?" I brace myself for the hurtful answer. But it never came. Not one of them said anything. Well mother wanted to say something but father tightened his grip on her hand.

"No, of course not. Maybe you did...once . Though I can't remember the time that you did love me, all that I can remember is that you stop so abruptly two years after Isabella's birth," I said.

"Am I not your daughter?" I look at my father and mother

"Am I not your sister?" I look at my brothers who are fidgeting in their seats.

The silence is deafening, why aren't they saying anything?

Then the silence is broken by father's deep and commanding voice.

"Stop being such a petulant child at once, Thucina, I no longer have the patient to hear you rant and complain!"

"PETULANT?" I screech.I no longer fe anger for now all I felt was fury.

"FROM BIRTH TILL NOW I'VE TRIED TO NOT TO OVERSTEP ANY RULES, I HAVEN'T COMPLAIN WHEN YOU SO BLATANTLY FAVOR ISABELLA!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"All I ask is to let who I marry and that makes me petulant father?" my voice shook with every word ",you are making me marry a man who is three times my age, it doesn't matter that our race does not age like human, what matters is that you are forcing me against my will!"

**My mother began to sob.**

"WHAT ARE YOU CRYING ABOUT? IT IS I THAT WANT TO CRIED BUT CAN'T BECAUSE ALL MY TEARS HAD BEEN USELESSLY SHED BEGGING YOU AND FATHER!" I said indignantly.

"You know I had my heart set on Edward, though he does not reciprocate my feelings, at least allow me a chance at finding love in another place," I said.

**"I rather die than marry your choice of a son-in-law" I vowed.**

"Edward is your sister's," father calmly replied.

"He was mine first! I had my eyes on him first! I was the one who told Isabella of him thinking that she wouldn't tried to take him away from me" I laugh humorlessly "what a fool I was, believing that my perfect and beloved sister wouldn't do such thing".

"Thucinda" Isabella whispered.

**My head whipped toward her and I look at her in contempt.**

"Shut up! Don't even talk to me! You disgust me to no end!"

"Thucinda!" father reprimanded

"And you! Edward doesn't even indicate that he is interested in her yet you still pushed her toward him. But for me, your daughter, you push me away," my ire slowly melting away and suddenly I am exhausted and defeated.

I exhaled loudly and look at my suppose family that was suppose to love me, to be there for me.

"Is this your final answer then? No?" I whisper but loudly enough so they can hear it

"Yes" father said coldly, my brothers nodded and my sister averted her eyes.

I stood up from my seat and slowly back away still facing them.

**"One last chance father,mother,brother...sister" I sneered as I said sister, she is no sister of mine, not after what she did.**

"No" my mother spoke at last, softly but firmly. Though father's refusal was expected, mother's was not. In some way, her refusal caused me much more pain than that of father's. She was suppose to be impartial, she was suppose to be on my side. Suppose, so much for suppose.

I don't know why but the situation suddenly seem hilarious to me and I throw back my head and laugh like a madman...I keep on laughing until I began to sob. My tears are gone now, I can't even shed a tear.

"Is that so?" I whispered in defeat.

I pulled a dagger from underneath my heavy gown and unsheath it. The metal gleamed menacingly on my hand as I directed it toward my heart.

My brothers freeze, their eyes wide as a saucer. Mother began to hyperventilate. My sister just have an expression of shock on her face.

"Don't be afraid my princes, she wouldn't dare, your sister is all talk," father shrug it off like nothing was wrong.

Oh how wrong he was, I am determined, but he obviously didn't think I would take such drastic measure. Though I never had any tolerance for pain, this pain is much welcome compared to my future.

I gave him one last smile, though it probably came out as a grimace.

"Father, I've known you my whole life but it seemed that you don't understand me at all," I reprimanded "no one can ever make me do anything that I do not wish to do".

**And with that final farewell I drove the gleaming dagger through my heart. The initial feeling was great pain but then my body became numb. My eyes fluttered close and darkness consumed above the water of conscious I can hear people screaming my name, though I can no longer distinguish whom the voice or voices belonged to. Finally I can escape from all the hurt and pain, I felt my lips tilt into a smile and the darkness sweep me into oblivion. I am no more.**


	2. A Sacrifice Most Welcome

I woke up gasping for air, sweat dripping down my face. I clutch my heart remembering how it felt to have a dagger in it. I shivered in pain. THAT dream have gotten more vivid as it time passed by. I knead my temple trying to relieve the headache that is sure to accompanied this pain-in-the-ass dream. It was kind of cool the first couple time i dreamed of it, now it's just a bit shy from a full-blown nightmare. I sigh, and breath deeply. I glance at the clock...5:30 AM...are you fucking kidding me? I groan and fell back on my king size mattress. Glow in the dark stars and moons decorated my ceiling. I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep, praying to whatever high entity out there that I could get a decent sleep and not have that dream again. Of course, when i tried to go to sleep my mind suddenly became clear and alert. Great, on a freaking Saturday night, after spending two all-night[er] trying to complete school assignments that I held up until last-minute. Damn you procrastination, I do you a lot but you are a pain in the ass. I sighed at sat straight up and got out of bed and turn on my VivoTAB. I touch the Facebook icon and start looking at the news feed. Damn, while my friends are still out partying on a Saturday morning, I get stuck with hw. Nice...no not really.

I scrolled down the feed and something catches my eyes immediately. There are my brothers...partying with a bunch of bimbo while being half-naked. I felt tears filled my eyes. They told me that they were on a "business trip". Yeah business trip between their dicks and them bimbo's va jay jay. I sigh and put my hand on my face.

"Well I guess your brothers and mine aren't very different now are they" I whisper into the dark.

_No they are not._

My head whipped around, trying to locate the origin of the whisper. Yup. It's official, I'm dead-tired, freaking hallucinating now. I sign once more as I turn off my VivoTab and climb on my bed.

When did my brothers and I became like this? When had we became so distance. Ah I remember now, it's when my beloved and faithful *ahem sarcasm* father decided to fuck a girl just three years older than me, which at that time I was 16 so she was only 19...um can someone say gross? Now I'm seventeen and I still can't fathom why a young and vibrant nineteen years old chick would dig a fucking 50 years old man...that is just wrong. But of course my mother isn't an angel either, freaking sampling young morsel (aka hot young men) every now and then...Yup a fucking dysfunctional family.

When did my brothers stop caring? I think they thought that because I'm mature that I could handle the shit mom and dad bring to the house. I want someone to hold me and tell me that it's okay but then again that someone might be the 'Im-going-to-stab-you-in-the-back type of person so I'm not taking any chances. I mean, my dad, mom, now brothers stab me int he back when I least expect them to...so can you really blame me for feeling a bit suspicious?

I'm just so tired of everything. I can't fucking go to college because mother dear decided to gamble away my fund. Yep, dysfunctional I tell you. I just have enough left to keep this fucking house from being foreclose. I wonder how much longer can keep this up. I am just exhausted. From all the back stabbing bitches that i used to call friend and lying brothers. I'm just so tired, I close my eyes, willing myself to sleep. I started to drift and then sunk into total oblivion.

* * *

.

"Urgh!" I groan into my pillow. I glance at the clock...7 AM...the f-...who in the world come to my house at freaking 11 AM? On a Saturday at that.

I groggily stand up and WHOA! head rush...I was momentarily dizzy for a while.

.

"I fucking heard you the first ding-dong, stop pressing the fucking bell!" I screamed in agitation. Oh did I mention that I'm a morning person? ...Not

As I stumbled out my room I catch a glimpse of myself. A tank top, and short, with a puffy ass face and bird nest for hair. Yup, this is the real sleeping beauty everyone, not exactly as glamorous as the actual **Sleeping Beauty **but hey that's how people look in real life without all the Photoshop and all them botox.

I ran down the staircase and my arrectores pilorume muscle started to make itself known through out my body. Okay, let's cut the fancy shit. I'm having goosebumps Damn it's cold. It's only fall in California for god sake!

I open the door and wonder who in the world is coming to my house on a Saturday morning.

What I saw make me as confuse as ever. There...standing on my doorstep is my three brothers looking frantic as fuck.

"Whoa, don't get your panties in a twist, why the agitation?" I ask sleepily...before getting attack by my brother.

They suddenly decided that the best thing to give a tired, exhausted and pissed off sister who still haven't manage to brush her teeth yet, is a group hug.

I felt my breath knock out off me

"G-Get the fuck o-off! I can't b-breath!" I squawk indignantly, trying to convey a back-the-fuck-off message while being strangle by like 500 lbs of muscle.

As sudden as the bounce on me they let go.

"**What were you**" one brother started "_why didn't you answer your phone_?" then got interrupted by another "are you okay?" and then another.

I stared at them in confusion. Why the hell are they so frantic?Instead of being reasonable and happy that it turns out my brothers actually pre-coffee Thuc is pissed and start to act like a bitch.

"Why the hell would you care" I scowl then attempt to close the door on their face.

Which obviously turn out to be futile because 100 lbs of flesh and bone doesn't exactly stand a chance against 500 pounds of rock hard muscle.

"Of course we care, why the fuck do you think we don't?"

"Well ask those bimbo you were probably having a "business trip" with on my birthday why." I sneered

They were rendered speechless. Yup seem like they were too drunk to even be discreet about it.

"Look we're sorry for that, we really were in a business trip just that ...um...that was the ...um after party" one of my brothers trying to stuttered.

I sigh. Well at least they attempt to apologize.

"Fine. Then please tell me why you are standing at my door on a Saturday morning attempting to interrupt my peace?" I ask them with a raised brows.

They looked at each other and then at me "Honey, it's Monday"

I stood speechless. The fuck I slept for like 48 hours? Wait , it's Monday which meant I have school..shit! I turn and was about to take off but then I remember school is off for the week. Phew.

"Um...thank you for your concern.I'm actual okay, it's just that my body decided to take a mini vacation without me knowing" I said awkwardly.

It is less weird when we argue...but when we start to show that we really cared it just seem so awkward.

"Yeah...um we...um...now that you are okay...um we're going to go...k..bye" and they quickly scattered...wow so much for their bad-ass reputation, one look at their sister and they want to run as fast as they can. I exhale loudly.

_At least they care about your well-being._

I jumped. The fuck? I'm obviously not on any drug nor am I taking any drug, why the hell was I hallucinating?

**Okay, I don't give a fuck if you are a spirit or whatever, but get out of my head! The things in my head need to be between me, myself, and I. So go away.**

_You'll come back soon._

**Okay, woman. I'm getting really creep out now so back off okay?**

Nothing. No more whispers. Okay, it's official, I'm never going to eat like 5 Hershey cookie and crème chocolate bar before going to sleep anymore because the shit that deal with when I wake up is so not worth it.

I quickly went to the bathroom and get my morning business done. Then proceed to dress in weather appropriate clothing. Girl, I know it's California and the weather is usually beautiful but it's freaking fall and I do not feel like freezing and shrinking my already small boobs and butts amusing some douche bag I might come across with during my journey for peace.

* * *

I sigh as took in a huge breathe trying to breath in the fresh morning air. I love the morning air, it's just that I don't like to wake up in the morning just to breath it in.I love the park when there is no one. God, people in California aren't exactly known for their silence. Thank god I don't have to watch another couple eating each other face in the park, god one time was traumatizing enough. I sat there and close my eyes, trying to peace into my mumble-jumbled mind.

Then people started to arrive...sigh...cant I have some more time to myself?

I remember back then mom and dad used to take me to this park all the time...But that was then and this is now, and people change. They change so much it's frightening. I glance at the street that my family used to walk up to in order the get into the park.

_ ._

Well that's great, I'm hallucinating again.

I stood up and start to walk down that road, heading toward my park mini Cooper. Then I saw a child trying to cross the road. Aww he is so cute! Probably about 3 years old but still have those baby fats on him. Where the heck is his parent? The sound of an incoming car startled me out of my trance.

You're going to slow down right? You can obviously see that there is a child trying to cross the road right?

But the car is just coming closer and closer and it seemed that it's now slowing down. Ah fuck!

I jump across the fence that separate the park walkway and the didn't think I could jump over it since I am usually clumsy, but I guess the adrenaline is pumping now. I might be a bitch but I can't just stand there and watch a freaking baby get .No way in hell.

I ran as fast as i could and picked up the child just as i felt something shovel through that freaking hurt. Literally felt like a truck coming at 50 miles per hour and hitting me int he that certainly was similar. But ironically, though I can't form a coherent thought through the pain, I tighten my hold over the child and curl my body into a fetal position trying to protect the boy's vital organs.

_It's time._

Well damn, I can still hallucinate when I'm dying.. Though I soon became too tired to complain, nor think.I can feel death taking a hold of me, and dragging me down to its deepest depth.

As I feel my life sucked away, I just had one thought.

**Please whatever high entity that is out there, I've sin, and no one would really miss me if I died, but please do not take way this boy's life, for he is but an innocent soul. Give him a chance at life and I will gladly give him my chance at life if needed be. Please take mine and not his. For he is but an innocent baby.**


	3. Man of my Dream

Damn, I thought death is supposed to be peaceful, fuck that, it fucking hurt! My body is so sore, my throat is I went straight to hell didn't I. Yup went to hell for the attempt of saving a baby...oh well, I was a bitch in life so can't blame anyone, I just hope that sweet child made it without much injury. I just want to go back to that place where I can't feel any thing. Somehow as if on command my body start going .

_You must wake up. You must not succumb._

The fuck... are you serious? Really? Even in death I can't have peace and still get bother by this..this spirit? Ugh! I am so irritated right now. GO AWAY!

My eyes fluttered open with agitation. I groaned. God this feel like the time when I went all out and got drunk [after the news of my father fucking a teenager not much older than I was broke out] and passed out. Then woke up and got this raging headache and bright lights hurt my eyes like fuck. Yup, imagine that but 10 times worse.

"Ugh" I groaned and roll around in bed.

I can tell that I'm in my bedroom. Fuck, did I got drunk and dreamed up the saving angel scenario? But as my sight got more define, I can tell that this is most definitely not my room because it is so bright. I prefer darkness when I'm in my room chilling, I don't like the sun shining through my room unless it felt really stuffy or something.

"Someone gets rid of the light for god sake" I murmur and shut my eyes close.

Then I heard a gasp from some where. The hell?

My eyes flash open and I bolt right up. In front of me stood a girl with long dark hair, clothed in this silk-like dress, or gown...I don't know it seems like a cross between a Han-fu (ancient Chinese dress) and medieval gown. She gasp once more as she look at me, her eyes wide and mouth agape, she then proceed to run out of the room like I'm the devil incarnate or something.

Um... Okay?

I just sat there dumbfounded. Where the hell am I? I glance around the brightly lit room. Wow, it's so pretty, not flashy or emo . The wall decorated with floral pattern and the room painted in a pure white. The furniture is of a gold color. Cool, I wish I had enough money to decorate my room like this but of course mother and father dear decided to leave their teenage daughter to take care of the bills, so yup my coffer was dried every end of the month.

Then I noticed a short and petite girl walks into the room. No more like dance in, for she is as elegant as a ballerina . Her long black hair reached to her doe-like eyes stare at me with sincerity. Her delicate brows shaped her beautiful face. Her skin pale as the fallen snow. Her eyes a dark amber. She looks amicable, well after experiencing so many back-stab I learned how to differentiate between two-face and one-face. =D. So I'm pretty sure her friendliness is genuine.

"Hello" the girl stated, her voice sound like bells. So beautiful, she smiled at me and took sat in a chair adjacent to the bed I'm sitting on.

"My name is Alice" she offered her hand

I stared at her a moment then slowly reached out and shakes her hand

"My name is Thuc" I mumbled. Yup I am officially dazzled. Dear god, she is so beautiful. I'm not a lesbian or anything but I sure as hell can appreciate beauty when I see it instead of being a jealous little bitch I'm envious that god had grant her such beautiful feature.

Then she suddenly decided to jump me

"Oh my gosh, we are going to be such great friends" she announce as she hug me while jumping up and down.

"Wow, Pikachu, hold up" I brace my hand against her shoulder attempting to calm her down. Nope that just made her squeal.

"Oh my gosh you already have a nickname for me" she squeal once more without letting go of me. I rolled my , hyper people nowadays. But strangely, I found her hyperactivity endearing. Yup Pikachu, what a fitting name.

After a minute or two, her bounciness subside and she let go of me, thank god because she was squeezing me really hard and I almost died of suffocation.

She took in a deep breathe as she sat back down.

"Now, tell me, where did you come from, who are you?" she fired off

_Don't tell her. Amnesia_

Um...I really hope that whatever this voice is, it isn't the suggestion of a devil...But somehow my instinct told me to listen to that voice.

"Ugh...I don't remember. I think I have amnesia or something..." I trailed of

She gave me a suspicious yet understanding glare. But then she suddenly blink her eyes and pout.

"Really?" she ask. Uh huh nice try, the puppy-dog-eye doesn't work on me. Not even a little bit.

"Yup" I popped my p.

"Fine" she grumbled.

"Hey, what 's with that girl that I saw earlier, she just took one look at me and ran like I'm the devil incarnate or something." I inquired, trying to distract her from her direction of thought.

"Oh, don't worry, it's just that when Angela, that's her name by the way, was a child, someone with amber eyes like yours, well yours are more golden than amber,but anyway they killed her family so she is afraid of you" Alice answer solemnly.

"That's horri...wait a minute, I don't have golden eyes, my eyes are brown!" I exclaimed.

Alice gave me a strange look then stood up and went to the back of the room and reached into a golden cabinet and pulled out a fancy looking mirror. She handed me the mirror and said "Are you sure about that?"

I look at my reflection, and was shocked by what I saw . Two golden eyes stares up at me. I gasp. My face, what the? It was still my face but much more delicate and beautiful. I was as pale as Alice but not trying to be vain or anything, but I think my beauty exceed even hers. I look incredulously at her, my mouth agape.

"And what's more is that your golden eyes suggest that you are of a royal ancestry. I've never seen such bright gold eyes, you must be the purest pure-blood I've ever seen" said Alice nonchalantly.

"A what?" I said as I tilt my head. Don't ask me why I do that, it;s just a habit I picked up from somewhere; I do that when I'm puzzled.

"A pure-blood" Alice sigh "you must have some sort of amnesia for I think you must know if you are a princess or something."

"A p-princess?" I stuttered.

Alice nodded " I doubt you are a bastard since your eyes are so gold, and the brightness of this gold can only suggest that you came from parent from an extremely prominent royal families"

I just remained silent. Royal family. I then had a sudden flash back to my dream. Shit! No wonder I had a sense of déjà vu ever since I woke up in this place. The dress, the accent, the strange feelings, they all make sense now. Somehow, in someway, I got transported to my dream's universe.

There is only one rational thing to say in this situation.

"Oh fuck"

* * *

I put my hand on my face and groan.

Ugh...I died...I was supposed to freaking disappear or something. Why the hell am I still here?

"Are you okay?" Alice whisper. She had one hand on my wrist and the other strung across my shoulder

"Yeah...I'm alright...just give me a moment to think okay?" I answer hoarsely. She nodded but didn't remove her hands.

The fuck am I going to do now. I have no family, no relatives , absolutely no one I know here. Where will I live, what will I eat to survive, what will I do?

I groan into my hands.

"You know if you're worried about where you are going to live, and how you are going to make money or something like that, you can always stay here with me," Alice smiled sincerely I just stared at her. I'm not used to such kindness, since a year ago I had to learn how to be independent, and it was one hell of a wake-up call because I felt as if my old self had died, leaving only the harden young girl that got screwed over by fate. I felt tears filling my eyes.

"Thank you," I whispered, pulling Alice into a hug.

Although I can't see her face, i felt as if she is smiling a Cheshire smile.

" You're welcome," she replied happily.

" Come on, let get you dress, I'll show you where we are staying as of late" she proceed to stand up and walk out the door.

At the mentions of dress I unconsciously look down and saw that I'm wearing the same type of gown dress that Angela was wearing except somehow I felt as if the material is a lot more soft and expensive. I was sure I didn't wear this dress when I died.

Alice glance back and saw my puzzled look, "I had some servant girl change your clothing, it was too bloodied to wear or look at"

I narrowed my eyes. Alice was nice, a little too nice

"Why are you so nice to me?" I ask in a biting tone

She look startled at my tone but then her face broke into a smile and shake her head gently.

"If it weren't for you falling from the sky and slamming into me" she chuckled as I held an expression of horror "then I would've died by the assassin's flying blade, and for that I sincerely thank you. In my house you shall be treated as if you are me, you shall be respected and others will follow your command."

My mouth is just hanging now.

"You know in this place there aren't any flies so if you wish to catch some I suggest you go to the slum" she laugh

I immediately closed my mouth.

I was about to say something when a servant girl came in; I can tell that she is a servant for her clothing looks rough and there is no floral pattern etch on the bottom of her dress like mine.

"All you have to wear now is just the outer coat of the dress and you're done" Alice said as she walk out the door " Lauren will help you wear it for I doubt you know how it even look like"

* * *

I took a look at myself in the full-blown golden mirror before me as Lauren finish dressing me up and putting my makeup.

Wow, I look like those ancient Chinese beauty that caused many of the war between countries. Okay maybe not a very lucky analogy but that how beautiful i felt. Wow, the internal part of my gown is light pink with baby blue swirl and the bottom of it. Then the outer coat is just like a thin sweater that extend to the floor. In truth I look like a million dollar babe. Or what ever currency they use here.

My long hair was put up into this elaborate bun that left some of my hair flowing down my waist. That is another difference I noticed from my former body. I used to have long hair yes but it only reached a few inches below my boobs. Now it reach well below my butts. Well at least the weather is cool and not hot like Georgia's summer. Damn if the weather here ever get that humid and hot, I'm chopping these Goldilocks off.

Talking about boobs, damn the dress somehow pronounce my B-cup boobs and make it look really full. Oh yea.

"Mistress said to give you this and to tell you that' because you are so beautiful and your golden eyes are quite controversial it is best to cover them'" Lauren faithfully parrot Alice's instruction. She took a square piece of cloth that have string attach to two corner of the square and tied it to my face. The cloth had this beautiful rose and orchid pattern on it and it smells wonderful.

Lauren then went to the cabinet and took out this beautiful headdress, or something similar to it and put it on my head. I can feel the fabric flowing along with my hair, but the front of it covers my eyes. Surprisingly from where I look on the inside, I can see everything clearly, while when people look on the outside they can't see my eyes at all, well maybe just a hint of a really bright colored eyes. Lauren then took a floral pin and clip the headdress into place. Okay sorry for my redundant use of floral because I seriously can't tell what type of flower they were, I can just tell that they are flowers.

" Mistress Thuc" Lauren voice startled me out of my internal musing "Please follow me"

I nodded and follow her to the hallways. The first hing I saw was this HUGE garden, it was so green and there was a lot of flower growing in it.

Wow. Damn Alice must be rich because those flower don't look like them flower that grow at the side of the road but those fancy flower people buy for a fortune at a boutique

I was too busy staring and didn't pay attention to my surrounding until I accidentally bump into the stilled Lauren

"Sorry" I mumbled. She smiled at me and point to a seat.

My gaze followed the direction of her hand and stopped at Alice's face. Alice was sitting in a throne of some sort, no not as beautiful as the throne I saw in my dream but really elegant and high-class. On her left and right sat a couple of girls my age, though their dress is like that of Angela's while mine resemble Alice's.

Alice beckon me to sit next to her with her fingers I step walk a few step and avoid bumping into the ladies and sat next to her.

" This is preposterous! Who you think she is deserving to wear such fine clothing and cover her face like she is too beautiful for people to look upon?" a girl with blonde hair sneered. Her face contort with anger and jealousy. Wow, what an uptight bitch. God, it's just a fancy dress, and she is already like this. I wonder what would happen if I stood up and slap her in the face. Freaking asshole. I ponder for a moment and decide against it/ No matter what she is an occupant while I'm just a guest, it's not very wise to bitch-slap the bitch in Alice's presence.

Alice coldly glare at her. What the heck, where did the amicable Alice go, now all I see is an Alice that resembled more of a dignified queen than my friend.

" She is my savior, if that is not enough a good reason that I suggest you leave her presence for I would not be very happy if she is upset." Alice calmly speak. Although it sound as if she is gritting her teeth, trying to restrain her anger or something.

The girl grumbled, stood up and walk quickly down the hallway.

"Oh, and Jessica?" Alice spoke in a deadly voice

Jessica paused and turn around.

"If I hear you speaking to me in that tone again or give me that attitude again, you **will **be punished regardless of how much uncle beg, do you understand?" Alice growl

"Y-yes, m-my ladyship" Jessica squeak and you can literally she the blood drain out of her face. She curtsied and walk quickly to the end of the hallway before turning left at the corners.

"What was that with miss high-and-mighty all about?" I said, sarcasm drip like ice scream on a hot Georgian summer day.

"Sorry about that, my cousin is just a bit temperamental when it comes to clothing. She is just jealous that you get to wear such fine clothing, that of course is rightfully earned, while she could not have it." Alice smile nonchalantly. Um okay, so because of fine clothing that bitch Jessica want to kill me; you can totally tell from the expression on her face and the clenching of her hands.

"As you can remember, this is Angela" Alice point to the girl I saw earlier, she smiled at me nervously, "and this is Cynthia, my cousin," Alice pointed to a girl around 15 years old that look a great deal like Alice.

"Thank you for saving my sister, though consciously, unconsciously, accidental or not, I am still very grateful" Cynthia said. Thank god there is only one ball of energy, I don't think I can handle two.

"You are very welcome" I replied

She gasp "Oh you have such a beautiful voice! You must sing at the banquet tonight!" Cynthia happily exclaim. Yup I spoke, okay thought too early. Cynthia is another ball of energy maybe like 10 times tone down from Alice but she is still very cheerful.

"Banquet?" I ask as I turn to Alice

"Leave us" Alice instructed

"But sister!" Cynthia pout and blink her eyes pleadingly

"Now" Alice said, firmly but lovingly

"Fine!" Cynthia pout and grab Angela out of my sight .

"Now I know where she got it from," I commented dryly. Alice just raise an eye brow and me and laugh.

"Anyhow, let me explain. Our race is call Potesta, which mean power or ability. Anyhow, our race are gifted with the power of vision, mind reading all those mumbo jumbo" Alice pause and smile at me. Probably making sure I'm not hyperventilating or something.

Then she continued " My race have dark amber eyes as oppose to the Royalty who have light amber eyes, sometime they even get as light as yours though as I recalled the person whose eyes is olden as yours died 17 years ago. The Royalty have the live span of 250 while the Potesta have the normal lives span of 200 years but there are many who live pass that age line. The older you are,t he more powerful your power will be. Like me, I'm actually 201 years old," she smile brightly and I got flash of her white and sharp teeth. My mouth once more agape. Damn, if only I age as well as she does.

"Every now and then , the Royalty and the Potesta have a banquet to promote peace and strengthen our alliance. There we Potesta dance and sing for the amusement of the Royalty. Sometimes we tell them their fortune too" Alice scowl and groan in disdain.

I sniffled a laugh. She obviously doesn't like this tradition, I mean I wouldn't either, who would? You the person with the awesome power have to entertain some Royalty, obviously someone is going to get irritated.

"Sorry, I digress. So as my guest of honor, you shall receive treatment of a Potesta, but unfortunately that bound you to follow the tradition of one" Alice smile apologetically.

"It's okay," I smile under my face veil.

"The banquet already started but we'll come in half an hour, so that's why I had you dressed in such elaborate outfit. Sorry for the short notice" Alice said, averting her eyes.

I ca't help it. I burst into laughter. Her apologetic face was so cute and the way that she pout is so endearing.

"No, it's fine" I reassured her.

"Let's go to my chamber, and let me get dress then we'll go to the banquet," Alice announced happily.

She took my hand and pull me from my seat, wow, she's strong, then drag me to her chamber, chatting the whole way. Oh boy, she's not only a ball of energy but a chatter box...I don't know if I should cry because of her kindness or scream for mercy... TT-TT

* * *

Alice and I stand about 30 feet from the entrance of the banquet, the sky had grown dark.

"Wow" I whisper in awed. The banquet is like an outdoor Renaissance Fair of some sort. There were open fire everywhere, and people was dancing on stage in a corner of the ground. Laughter, and happy screeches filled the air.

Then I noticed that there seem to be two distinct group of people. I can totally tell who was the Potesta and who was the Royalty. While most of them mingled, a big portion of them separate from each other and only interact with their kind.

"So much for a peace banquet" I murmur

"Yes" Alice sigh in defeat

She grab my hand and start to pull me toward the direction of the fair ground. The noise level subside and people are openly staring at Alice and I now. I glance at the audience and caught some curious, some disdained gaze. Some even look at us with obvious contempt.

Alice giggled "They are all staring at you"

"What?" I said mortified, looking at my dress to make sure that nothing is amiss.

Alice noticed my insecurity and pat my hand reassuringly

"No silly! They are staring at you because you are wearing such fine cloth fitting for someone of my rank yet there obviously aren't two Lady in one Potesta tribe. And the fact that you cover your face meant that you are under my protection. That is why they are curious," I tense at her word.

"No,no, act normal, it's okay, you can slap some Royalty face tonight for all I care, I'll protect you, don't worry" she said.

I exhale loudly as we stop at some sort of clearing.

"Greeting princes, greeting my lord" Alice lowered her head. The group of people in front too lowered their head.

I just stood there awkwardly,not knowing what to do. As I look at the group of people, I can see some of them raising their brows at me.

I nervously look at Alice, waiting for her instructions. She smiled and mouthed 'nod'. I look at the Royalty once more and nodded my head while doing a bit of a curtsy. I expect them to look away now but their eyebrows are now disappearing into their hairline. Some even narrowed at my exchange with Alice.

"What did I do wrong" I whisper in fear

"Nothing wrong really, except that the way you greet them, only a Royalty royal lady would greet. And when you didn't greet them earlier it suggest that you are superior to them in some way. They kind of take offence to that since even I, the Lady greet them yet you stood as till as a stature." Alice whisper quickly in one breath.

"What? I didn't mean to-" I squeak and flushed beneath the veil. I didn't mean to bring any trouble to Alice now-

"It's alright, I actually enjoy some of them pompous ass looking like they got a stick up their butt" Alice whispered speculatively.

I giggled but quickly slap my hand against my mouth hard. "Ouch" now it's Alice turn to giggle

"Well, well,well, it looks like you got a new addition ehh Alice?" a tall guy with a tied up blond hair

"Hey beautiful, do you want me to show you around?" the guy said to me like it's a sexual innuendos.

"Pray the lord, tell me how, kind sir, that you know that I am beautiful not ugly, that what I am beneath is worthy to be called beautiful?" sarcasm dripping with every word.

The guy's eye widen and his peer laugh at him with glee

Alice too had a smirk on her face "Now backed off James, she isn't interested in you"

James quickly regain the sneer on his face and start toward my direction "Now, now Alice you'll get your turn" Alice gave him a death glare.

"Of course I don't know how you look beneath your veil but I can't quickly fixed that" James open his arms wide and attempting to grab me. Obviously unveiling my face is not all he had in mind because it seemed like he wanted to pull me into an embrace instead of pulling me to take off my veil. Alice was about to do something when I squeeze her hand motioning for her to stay still. She gave me a questioning look but remained still. I felt James intertwine his two finger behind my backs. He took a sniff and smile " Freesia, rose, and a hint of vanilla, you smell very nice" he said...Gross

I put my hand on his shoulder and smile. By the slight lift of my face veil he could tell that I was smiling and mistook it for a look of pleasure.

"Thank you for you compliment kind sir" I purred. His smile widen and he had a victorious look on his pale face.

" But-"

I tighten my grip on his shoulder and knee-ed him hard in his groin, he dropped like a fly that got swat clutching his groin.

" Dirt like you are not my type" I sneered.

I almost got rape once and so I do not take it kindly to men who touch me without my permission.

Her mouth says no but her eyes say yes-yes-yes shit doesn't play well with me. Well James got the better end of the stick since let's just say the other guy can't produce any children anymore.

I dust off my hand, getting rid of any invisible dirt and exhale loudly. Looking at the crowd, they look kind of tense

"Okay, who' next?" I ask jokingly, trying to alleviate the tension in the air.

One second, two seconds, the crowd burst into laughter, in fact some of them laugh so hard they are on the floor crying.

Alice is guffawed so loudly and is trying to catch a breath.

"Oh my god" Alice queeze loudly, " that was the funniest thing I've seen in all my attendance at the banquet!"

The laughter started to died down

"Men, take Sir James to the doctor" someone in the back crowd commanded but it came out as hysterical laughter instead.

Three men then came forth with a wide smile and carried James off into where ever the doctor is

"Creep" I murmured "hope I'll never see him ever again"

"He probably doesn't even have the balls to come near you again my lady" some cute guy with jet black hair commented, laughing even louder when he noticed the double meaning of the word. He then cough and apologize.

"Forgive my language my lady"

"No it's fine, I really hope he doesn't have the 'balls' to come near me again, for if he still have one I will sure to 'fix' the situation," I answer dryly

The men just stared at me for a few second, and then laugh once more. I found myself smiling at this, hmm, maybe this banquet thing wouldn't be so bad.

"You've gain such a feisty addition Alice"

A tall rangy man with light-brown eyes and long sandy hair he kept back with a leather thong came forth and pulled Alice into a hug.

"Garrett how are you?" Alice smile was genuine as she hug Garrett tightly.

"I've you my little pixie" Garrett commented and let go of Alice. The lady standing next two him have a scowl on her face

"Kate" Alice acknowledged

"Alice" replied the blonde beauty next to Garrett. Oh-la-la, someone got their panties in a twist, but then again i don't know Alice well so I can't say that there is nothing between Alice and Garrett. Okay, okay, I need to stop being such a busy body, it's not my business.

"I've heard that Potesta women are as well verse in their power as their music, is that true?" a woman with curly, brilliant orange hair with such terrible beauty as her face scowled commented. She moves through the crowd with feline grace possessing a high soprano voice that contrast her fierce look. Her eyes a green that reminded me of the Amazon.

"Victoria" Garrett gave her a warning look, "shouldn't you be next to James taking care of him? For he is your mate after all"

Ahh...so that's why Victoria is sporting a bitch face. Great, now I have a woman scorn. Haven't you heard? Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn.

"Of course Victoria, you've asked the same question for decades now, how is it that you can't comprehend?" Alice remark snidely.

Victoria smirked "Oh is that so?"

"Well then, guard bring out the kiba!" Victoria shout.

Two men brought out an instrument resembled that of a gu-zheng ( ancient Chinese musical instrument). It is adorn with miniature gold leaves at its base while golden string gleamed against the night. The guard put the kiba on a golden table. What is it with people and gold? Is it some sort of symbol that says ' I'm one rich son-of-a bitch, fear me' ? Even the chair next the table is golden.

"If you want to prove that the rumors is true why don't you try playing the kiba hmm?" Victoria said with a smirk, "Of course you know the consequences of lying to us now don't you?" Victoria trailed off. Uh oh...I have a bad feeling about this.

"Of course I'll be-" Alice hesitantly replied but got cut off by Victoria.

"Not you, her" she turn and smirk at me.

Shit.

* * *

I knew I had a bad feeling about this. I don't know how to play that thing! I don't know how to play any instrument at all, well except piano, I can copy people movement and try to memorize the pattern but I can't read the music score at all...I'm screwed!  
"I..um..." I stuttered and looking at Alice in panic. Though Alice can't see my face she can obvious tell that I am tense, and so what does she do? She tensed too. I rolled my eyes internally. That is not helping Alice!

"Victoria, don't be foolish. You obviously know that only the Royalty of royal blood are teach how to play the Kiba. Even then they aren't that well verse unless they study for at least 5 years. Alice is fortunately enough o be teach by Queen Esmé. How do you expect this girl to know how to play this when even you can't play it well?" Garrett reprimanded

Victory rolled her eyes, " I know, but when I ask that Potesta women are well verse in music, she replied yes"

"But you goaded-" Garrett tried to refute

"It does not matter, if this **girl** can't play the instrument then Alice and she'll be punished for lying"

"But I-" I began

"Better yet little girl, show off your talent, sing!" Victoria goaded.

Alice truly look panic now. Whatever 'punishment' Victoria have in mind must be quite harsh.

_Just play. It'll be fine._

My head whipped around, what the, you aren't gone yet?

"What's the matter little girl, you can't do it?" Victoria laugh at me with glee.

_Listen to your instinct._

**Fine, but if I get killed as a punishment I'm going to find you and kick your ass.**

I already listen to it once, once more wouldn't hurt.

"Well if you can't pl-"

"I'll play" I said. Shit...why did I said that ...nooo...

She raise her eye brows

"Alright then, proceed"

" Is there any type of song you want to hear?" I ask, attempting to sound confident. But inside I am frantic...oh my god I am so fucked!

"Any song is fine" Victoria replied disbelievingly

I turn and start to walk toward the Kiba to only be held back by Alice

"You don't have to do this, I'll find a way to-" whispered Alice

"It's okay, we'll both get fucked with either way, so let me at least tried" I murmur, trying to assured her that everything will be fine. She might not want to know this but I'm totally lying.

As I walk to the golden table with the intricate floral design on its leg and side, I noticed that Victoria's conversation with Alice had drawn in a huge crowd.

I sat down on the stool and exhale loudly. I look at Alice, she stilled have that panic look. Thank girl friend, you sure know how to cheer a person up.. *sarcasm*

Okay instinct do your stuff. I flipped through the song that i know in my head. Hm playing KE$HA "Die Young" isn't exactly appropriate for this occasion nor is it such a good omen for me...LOL...die young...okay I'm getting hysteric...umm...hm...okay...I've decided... "Sally's song" would be perfect...I just hope my voice doesn't crack.

I pluck a string, and the sound that it emit was so beautiful. It echoes across the fair ground, fluttering around me.

Okay stop thinking, just play.

I loosen my muscle and started to pluck. Surprisingly, instead of hearing screeches or something I heard the intro of "Sally's song" playing.

There was gasp echoing around the court-yard.

Then I began to sing

**_I sense there's something in the wind_**

holy cow my voice sound so other worldly, guess my beauty isn't the only thing that improved.

**_That feels like tragedy's at hand_**

no shit, I almost die

**_And though I'd like to stand by him_**

_my mind started to drift toward Edward, the man who that girl love yet she receive no love in return_

**_Can't shake this feeling that I have_**

**_The worst is just around the bend_**

_**And does he notice my feelings for him?**_

_no, he surely did not for in the end the girl died, so sad_

**_And will he see how much he means to me?_**

he probably did

**_I think it's not to be_**

yup she killed herself

**_What will become of my dear friend_  
_Where will his actions lead us then?_**

that douche bag flirted with her sister! Too bad it seems like they were having an affair though...it hurt her very badly

**_Although I'd like to join the crowd_**

**_In their enthusiastic cloud_**  
**_Try as I may, it doesn't last_**

she just sat in her room crying, for no one cares

**_And will we ever... end up together?_**  
**_No, I think not, it's never to become_**  
**_For I am not the one_**

**_And will we ever end up together?_**  
**_Ohhhhhhh_**

my heart ache so badly, why does it hurt so much thinking about Edward?

**_And will we ever end up together?_**

maybe because I felt how much despair she was in, or was it that I feel as if she and I are but different side of a coin?

**_No, I think not, it's never to become..._**

I can feel tears sliding down my face now  
**_For I am not the_ one...**

It hurts so much.

* * *

Silence. Absolute silence. Was I bad or good? God this is nerve-wracking.

"Brava! Bravissma!" Garrett exclaim while bearing a huge grin across his face. Alice look triumph though a bit disbelieving. Victoria is just plain pissed off.

"She certainly does sound ...magnificent" a voice said. It sound so familiar yet so distant, I whipped my head, trying to find its source.

There stood four men that hasn't been there before.

But the man in the front was the only one that I paid any attention to. His tall frame tower over 6 feet. The paleness of his skin, the hard square of his jaw,the soft curve of his full lips-now bracing a smirk, though it seemed a bit forced, I wonder why, the straight line of his nose could only be described as perfection. He had short untidy bronze sex hair that scream touch me. His eyes, oh his eyes are of molten gold, seducing me by the way it gleamed in the lonely night.

**_Edward._**


	4. A WOund Most Painful

There are details that I took from the Twilight Saga...

Oh yeah Disclaimer.. I do not own the Twilight Saga, Stephenie Meyer does. If I do in fact own the Twilight Saga then I would've been a whole lot richer and more well-known. =D. Oh and my grammar would be so much better too.

* * *

_**Edward.**_

My eyes widen in recognition. This was the man who Thucinda yearn for, the one that she killed herself over because her father doesn't allow her to marry him. **The one that she loves**.

His beauty took my breathe away . But I can't help but be apprehensive. Why is he here? Why did we meet?what kind of coincidence is this? I stood up and walk back to stand beside Alice. Then the crowd went wild. I mean literally, they were clapping so loudly, and people were singing praises. Damn was it that good or were they just being polite. Hmm...thank god my voice sound so much better in this universe than in the last. Because in my original universe, my voice is okay I guess. I had a problem with high notes and can't sing low notes. I probably sound like a professional signer than a screeching teenager. Thank the lord. Oh thanks _Voice _for your advice/help, I couldn't have done it without you, no really, I couldn't have done it.

I was taken out of my rambling by the feeling of someone murderously staring at me. you know the feeling you get when someone is watching or staring at you. Yeah, that's how I felt except it felt murderous.I look at the people standing before me and guess who I see giving me the death glare? Victoria eyes were wide and bloodshot and her mouth were agape! Take that you bitch . P.S Victoria you really should go find a shrink and get treatment for your temper. God I know that I have a bad temper but my anger are often justified, but you Victoria, are just plain hating! _They see me rolling, they hating!Kekeke_

"Close your mouth Victoria, for isn't Royalty women rumoured to be dignified and feisty?Well you got feisty down ,but dignified?not so much," I sneered, throwing her words back at her. Victoria looked piss as hell, red tinge her cheek, her hands clench so tightly by her side that her knuckle was white. Her green vein pulsing on her throat. Wow, someone really need a chill pill.

"You wouldn't want to prove the rumoured incorrect now would you?" I challenged.

Garrett chuckled, "Wow she got you there Victoria,". Victoria gave him a death glare and storm off. What comes around, goes around babe. I grin widely beneath my face veil.

"Alice your company is quite...unusual" Edward said. His tone belittling . Oh hell no, I don't give a fuck that he is the hottest thing I've ever seen. No one talks to me like that without knowing me at all. The fuck. What an asshole. i can't believe that girl killed herself, that alone is stupid enough, but to kill herself over Dickward is ludicrous.

"Oh, my lord,you are far too kind,though I can never compare to your Royalty women" I replied in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Oh?" he replied raising an eyebrow.

"Oh,yes, take Victoria for an example,she is quite... unusual too, even better, you Royalty men are quite...special...James is certainly...how do I put this...quite a dick," I said, my tone changing from sarcastic to acerbic in .5 nano second.

My tone gave the word 'unusual' and 'special' a, let say ,not very pleasant connotation. Take that Dickward! HA! You can't do shit since this is a peace banquet...haha...right?

Edward narrowed his eyes and purse his lips. Garrett had a look of mock outrage on his face. I giggled and brought the back of my hand to cover my mouth attempting to reduce my laughter.

I've notice I've been giggling frequently, as if everything is really funny. Well let me tell you, dealing with Dickward is anything but fun, but somehow I can't help but keep smiling. What's even strange is I felt a burst of joy when Edward is in my presence, is this like a late symptom of shock? Most people don't react very well to situation like this. Hell, I wonder if anyone got freaking transported to another universe like me. But then again I doubt I can actually talk to them. But hey, laughing and giggling is a lot better than screaming, or fainting. I take that over the latter any day.

"No offense Garrett but you have to admit that James is a dick," I offered Garrett a dignified way out. He just look at me and burst into laughter...Edward is losing some of his smirk now.

"A lady of worth shouldn't speak such colorful language" Edward said angrily. Wow there Dickward, so much for 'worth'. Okay maybe I'm being a little bias but what a dick! If James is a dick then Edward is THE dick. =D. He is really getting on my nerve now...

"If your idea of a lady of 'worth' is Victoria then I rather be a lady of dirt for even having the value of dirt is better than your so-called 'worth' ," I spat. Dickward is probably someone of high standing since his clothing looks really fancy. Even the glimpse I had of his footwear tell a story of royalty. i really shouldn't piss someone who is probably pretty powerful off, but right now my head isn't really in use and my temper is just rolling off my tounge.

The mood shift and the tension was palpable. What's with the bi-polar atmosphere man? Hot and cold then cold and mood is changing so fast it's giving me whiplash. I can almost hear it now. _whip_.Ow._whip_.ow._whip_.**OW!**

"What a dick huh?" Garrett smiling lightly at me, a hand on Dickward's shoulder. He then wiggle his brows at me. You see! Even Garrett think that Dickward is being a dick right now. But then again, I could have over think it a bit. At the back of my mind I wonder if Garrett is actually trying to calm Edward. His hand looks like it's restraining Dickward rather than a friendly gesture.

"Well, actually, James isn't really a dick" I said. Garret look confuse for a moment "Is that so?"

"Oh yes, dear Garrett, because when he try to do that to me again, well you can't be a dick when you don't have a dick anymore right?" I said playfully.

Garrett mouth dropped open. One of his hand unconsciously cover the area of his groin and backed up a little.

HA! I burst out laughing! A hand on my stomach the other on Alice's shoulder. While I was trying to catch a breathe and balance myself. I could feel Alice shoulder shook in laughter. Grinning, I took one step forward again Garrett took a step backward.

HA! I wipe an invisible tears out of my eyes. Then I reach out and gently close Garrett's mouth.

"Not you my dear" I joke. Garrett blink once, twice, before laughing so hard he feel to the floor while clutching his stomach and cried. Kate kneel and fret over Garrett's shaking form. I've notice that most of the crowd had disperse after my performance, now the crowd consist of Alice,Garrett,Kate,Edward,me, a woman with strawberry blond hair,and three other guys. Wait a minute! I whipped my head toward the direction of the three guy that came with Edward that I didn't notice before.

A man over six feet tall stood there, his stance resembled that of an angry lion. His honey blond hair that falls just above his collar flow against the soft wind. He is muscular, but lean. He has pale, marble-like skin, and inhuman beauty. The kind of beauty that I see stare back at me in the mirror in the room I woke up in.

Then next to the blonde stood a muscular man, he have a rather filled out form, but he is not overweight, just muscular. His height helps spread out his weight, making him look very proportional. He is very handsome and cute dimples appeared when smiling and slightly curly, dark brown hair that almost looks black, giving him a childish look not often seen in a grown man. He looks like the brother that I always wanted except much more terrifying.

Next to him was a tall man, the tallest man out of the three, with long, glossy black hair pulled back with a rubber band at the nape of his neck. His skin was beautiful, silky and russet-colored; his eyes were dark, set deep above the high planes of his cheekbones. he still had just a hint of childish roundness left around his chin. Altogether, a very pretty face.

They all had one thing in common, their bright golden eyes. They are not as bright as mine but not as dark as other Royalty.

When I look at them I felt really sad, though I do not know why.

In the peripheral of my vision I can see Alice looking at me questioningly, probably wondering why I was talkative one moment and suddenly silent the next. Garrett and his mate, which I'm guessing is Kate, too had a confused look. Edward furrow his brows while the three men was still smiling, though looking at me a bit strangely.

I took a hesitant step forward, my hand slightly reaching out. I have seen them somewhere before, but where? I racked my brain trying to ,they are not from my world for I would have remember such specimen of men. Then where did I know them from?Then a vision of a forgotten memories resurface and hit me in the face.

~0~

_"Am I not your sister?" I look at my brothers who are fidgeting in their seats._

_"Is this your final answer then? No?" I whisper but loudly enough so they can hear it. My brothers nodded._

_I pulled a dagger from underneath my heavy gown and unsheathed it. The metal gleamed menacingly on my hand as I directed it toward my heart._

_My brothers freeze, their eyes wide as a saucer._

_~0~_

Brother. Brothers. Brothers?

I gasp. Alice and Kate jumped at the sudden noise and look at me questioningly. The three male lost their smile, now they are just staring at me with amusement and perhaps, is that, irritation?

Now I know where I 've seen them before.

_**Jasper. Emmett. Jacob.**_

* * *

I quickly withdraw my hands and step two-step backward and stood slightly behind Alice. What the hell? Dickward and now the three musketeer? What kind of luck is this? If their refusal to help that girl caused her to died then what would happen to me who is so much the opposite of her? I am hot-tempered, stubborn and don't take shit from anyone. Great...that girl killed herself. I wonder what's my fate is going to be.

Garrett cough. He raised an eyebrows.

" No matter how feisty you are it seem you can't help but be enchant by the Cullen brothers beauty now can you" he smirk.

"How sad eh Edward? Though you are famous for your beauty, this feisty girl didn't even bat an eyelash yet in the presence of these three guy here, she can't help but be starstruck," Garrett laugh, and lift Edward's chin forward mimicking a man arrogant gesture toward a woman. Edward coldly slap Garrett's hand away, but the edge of his lips tilt into a smile. Hey what can I say? Dickward can actually be amicable?

"It's not that," I whispers softly. Embarrassed that I got caught ogling them. But then I was staring at them so blatantly.

"Ehh, you don't have to be embarrass, they **are** quite beautiful even to a man like me," Garrett smile. Emmett slap him upside in back of his head.

"Ow!" Garrett muttered and rub the spot.

I just shake my head gently.

"Oh? Then pray the lord tell me what is the catalyst of your reaction?" Jasper remark.

I snort ! Catalyst of your reaction, get it?You know catalyst, reaction, chemistry? Oh never mind. I get hysterical when I'm nervous okay? Don't judge. I'm totally not crazy...What? I'm not!

Jasper look at me in amusement though I can tell his patience is wearing thin.

"It's just that I thought I kno- I mean seen you from somewhere" I gently replied. Jasper eyes narrowed when he heard what he thought I was about to say. Though he seem suspicious, he didn't comment on it.

"Oh ho! Would you look at that! The feisty tiger had been reduce to a cute little house kitten" Garrett said in astonishment.

"Oh but a cute little house kitten have claws too you know, and who know? Maybe at some time of the night, it might just come up to you and take care of business," I retort .

Then I heard a booming laughter coming from Emmett as he closed the distance between us.

"Good one, Kitten" laugh Emmett.

He then proceed to give me a bear hug that make me find myself lifting from the ground.

"Let go of me you big bear of an oaf!" I squeak

Emmett seem to freeze at my word. He tense and his eyes got a glaze over look as he stared at me.

His hug now was no longer comfortable, it was constricting.

"No really, I can't breath" I choke . Garrett must have heard the panic in my voice and quickly removed Emmett's hand away from my waist while whispering "Let her go" quietly to Emmet's ear.

I found myself once again firmly on the ground. Thank god I didn't fell flat on my face because that would've been really embarrassing. I took a deep breath trying to calm my labor breathing. Then I noticed Jacob and Jasper had a look of astonishment while Edward stared at them and gave them a questioning look.

I approach Emmett and ask him since I was quite worry though I'm not close to him, I don't want him to be sick or anything.

"Um, are you alright?"

My voice seems to snap Jasper and Jacob out of their stupor but their gaze still held melancholy .

I took another step toward Emmett who is still frozen while Garrett was holding him as if supporting his weight to keep him from collapsing.

"Emmett?" I hesitantly ask. He still did not response. Garrett had a real look of concern on his face.

I don't know what led me to do this, or how I had the temerity to do such thing but I took a step toward Emmett once more, standing on my tippy toes, and pat his head. It seems to have the desirable effect since he no longer had a glaze look but he is still frozen.

"Um," I said unsure how to proceed but something tells me to keep patting his head, comforting him.

I stroke his head lovingly, hey I can't help it, his head was really soft and he smells really good. Okay this is strictly platonic, there aren't any romance involving in this gesture. I mean since I've dreamed about Emmett and his brothers from Thucinda's perspective he is just a big brother and so since I keep dreaming of him in that perspective, I can't help but consider him my brother too. Thus he is strictly off limit...I don't know it just seems...gross.

Emmett snap out of his stupor. How do I know this? Well by how hard and fast he grab my wrist.

"Even their personality is the same," he whispered as he look at me, tears trimming his eyes. Tears that would not fall. I want to reached out and stroke his face but I doubt that would be appropriate.

Ow. The grip he had on my wrist is really tight, it hurts. I whimpered and his head snap up and immediately release my wrist.

I scrambled back and felt Alice supporting my back with an expression of anger on her pixie-like face.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean t-" Emmett hastily apologized

"It's okay, I'm just a bit startled," I said while rubbing my wrist.

"YOU-!" Alice began to yell

"It's okay," I spoke softly to Alice. She look at me hesitantly and before looking back at Emmett, who is now surrounded by his brothers. Alice gave Jasper a scathering look. What the heck what did he do? I was momentarily confused.

" I do not wish to repeat this incident ever again, are we clear?" Alice spat. She must really dislike it when men are mistreating women. Okay, let's be truthful, Emmett didn't exactly mistreat me per se just annoyed me.

I reached out and hold her wrist and gently shook her head "Fine" she grumbled.

I sigh and glanced at Garrett, he looked panic. It must be more serious than I thought.

"Okay I'm hungry where is the feast" I laugh awkwardly attempting to lessen the tension.

Garrett laugh nervously "I guess it's time to feed the tiger"

I snort and tug on Alice's sleeve motioning for her to follow. I walked by Emmet and whisper softly

"Let's turn that frown upside down" instead of reassuring him like I thought it would his eyes just widen and he tense. What a weirdo.

Annoyed I place one hand on my hips and tap my foot. "Do you want to eat or not?" my voice laced with irritation but instead of annoying Emmett he just grin widely before taking my had and lead me to the banquet feast.

Men. You can't understand them no matter how hard you try.

* * *

I stared at the hundreds upon hundreds of dish of food in front of me. They all smell so good.

"Are they all for us to eat?" I gulp. Oh meat. Delicious perfectly seasoned and proportionally even in fat meat. Ohh my god, I think I'm drooling a little bit, okay, a lot.

Garrett laugh " Yes, little one, they are all for us to eat,"

Damn. There was only a total of eight people but there are enough food to overfeed a group of 100.

"If you're worried these might go to waste then don't worry. Anything we do not finish will be given to the servant" Garrett reassured.

I exhale loudly "Well at least I don't feel so bad eating it now"

You know what they say, one minute on the lips a lifetime on the hips. But then again I'm quite skinny, so might as well fatten myself up.

"Eat" Garrett instructed when he found that I haven't touch my food yet when everyone had dug in.

I reluctantly grab for the juicy piece of steak only to be stop by Alice. She shakes her head gently and mouth 'wait'. She then called the servant behind her and told them to get me the dish of steak.

I was about to place the cut up piece of steak in my mouth [in one hand while lifting the face veil lightly to insert the steak] when I heard a voice laced with malice spoke against the silence of the feast.

"What kind of high-born lady are you, to try to get her own dish. That is a job for servants. Alice tell me where did this hick come from."

I put my hand down and glance at the blonde whose the sneering voice came from.

The blonde was tall and statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of the Sports Illustrated swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. Her eyes a butterscotch coloring.

Damn, if I had any self-esteem issue, seeing this beautiful blonde would seriously kill me. But then again, I never really had any self-esteem issued so I didn't run out of the room and cried like a baby in jealousy. In this world, I am as beautiful as her, if not a bit less beautiful.

"A lady of worth indeed," I remark snidely to Edward who was frowning at the blonde. Garrett snickered but quickly stifled it since I heard someone stepping on his foot. Ouch.

"Rosalie," Alice growl. Why is everyone being such bitches to me today?

"Well, Rosalie" I smiled sweetly behind my veil. Though she can't see me smiling it still created the desired atmosphere.

"My arms aren't broken, nor am I useless, nor am I disabled. Why do I need someone to do someone to do something as simple as getting food for me?"

Rosalie's eyes narrowed and her face contort in anger "Are you suggesting that-"

"Think what you must my lady for my food is getting cold, and I prefer my food warm and edible, so please eat your food and stop being rude" I said icily

"You little-" Rosalie began

"Yes, I am little, I doubt you would be any longer if your scowl stay on your pretty little face," I remark as I finally finished the last pit of the 1 ounces steak. yum. Wow the cook really know how much to put in each portion so the eater and enjoy more dishes without eating to death.

She stood up, her face contort in anger and was about to retaliate when Alice spoke.

"Rosalie must I remind you that you are not here because you were invited but rather because you came as a package deal with Emmett. So if you don't stop being rude to my guest, you would be thrown out by the collar of your beautiful dress," Alice commented with a Cheshire smile. Take that bitch! Alice:1 Rosalie: 0

She glared at me but with the help of Emmett pushing her down she finally sat down.

While that happened I reached for a strange-looking dish.

It look similar to a dim sum yet somehow totally different. I shrug my shoulder and put the whole thing to my mouth. I chewed it a couple of time an immediately regret eating it. I cough for a moment, momentarily losing my breathe. you know when your mouth are full and you tried to talk it doesn't work very well.

"uh umai oth, om on if ee a ah in," I said through my full mouth. I point at my face and fan it.

_'Oh my god, someone get me a napkin'_

Somehow Alice understood, bless her heart, and told the servant to get her some 'cloth' napkin. The servant reappeared 5 seconds later and I hastily took the napkin and turn my face to the side way efficiently blocking anyone from getting a flash of my face when I was lifting the veil up to extract the villain from my mouth.

I then look at the servant and hesitantly told him to throw it out. He looked panic as if something bad is going to happen to him but still took it anyway before scurrying off. They won't punish him because I didn't like the dish would they?

"Are you alright?" Jacob deep baritone voice that laced with concern said. What the heck he was so silent before now he decided to suddenly speak?

Cough."No".cough."I'm alright". cough. Alice pound her hand on my back trying to dislodge any thing that might have gotten stuck in my esophagus.

"Ahem" I tried to clear my throat.

"It's just that, I don't like the ingredient used in the dish" I said hoarsely

"Shall I punish the servant then?" Jacob remark. What the hell? What kind of backward logic do they have here? I didn't like some food and other people who did nothing wrong get punished?

The servants had panic looks and look at me pleadingly.

"NO!" I shout. Jacob and the rest of the guest looked startled.

"I mean, no. Don't punish them." I said hastily "It's not that the ingredient are of inferior quality, it's just that it's crab meat and I have a slight allergic reaction to it. Plus I don't exactly like crab meat in general."

"Oh really?" said Rosalie evilly. no doubt planning to laced my food with crab meat thinking my allergy to it is harmful.

"Yes, but it's not serious so don't even think about it Rosalie" I said and Rosalie's smirk dropped "So please don't punish the servant they have done nothing wrong" I trailed off.

The servant gaped at me, then delight spread throughout their face. I guess no one spoke on their behalf before.

"Of..course dear one. They wouldn't be punish for such...transgression," Garrett remark. Sarcasm laced his voice. I bet he is going to punish the servant when I leave.

I'm getting angry now, they have done nothing wrong.

I slammed my hand on the table , not that hard but enough to create a sound.

" Oh dear Garrett, of course they wouldn't be punish for such a trangression, I mean after all Rosalie did not even get reprimand for her insolence toward the Lady of the Potesta, that wouldn't seem fair that they get punish for such a small transgression while Rosalie get away now **would** it?" my voice sharp as a cutting knife. Garrett, I really like you, don't disappoint me now.

Garrett eyes were wide and his face disbelieving. Well believe it asshole. "Of course" he muttered.

If looks could kill then I would've been stab a thousand time and run over a truck by Rosalie. I exhale slowly and rise.

"It seems that I am not welcome here, but then again I am in a room of the high-and-mighty-who-think-they-are-better-than-servants-who-they-consider-to-not-be-worth-anything," I rant " What can I expect?"

"I'll take my leave now, Alice, stay and enjoy the feast for I no longer have the appetite to eat with these **Royalty**" I mock.

I turn my back toward them and attempted to get away from this awful crowd. I said attempt because I only managed to take three steps before my wrist got grab by someone.

"What?" I yelled.

I whirl around and it was Emmett that was holding my hand.

I pulled my hand back and rub it.

"You know, the first it hurts enough, I don't like to try it again," I scold.

"I apologize for Rosalie's transgression, please stay, I do not wish this banquet to end in a sour note.

I sigh, reluctant to stay. Then out of no where, Alice hook my arm and told me " Listen to Emmett, this is your first banquet, it should be memorable. Don't let anyone spoil it for you."

I nodded.

"Come, let us go the tent and talk, the feast is over anyway" said Jacob before gesturing with his head where the tent was.

Alice, Emmett and I followed Jacob while the rest look kind of stun. Like they were thinking 'what the hell?' just happened?

As I got out of the feast tent, Garrett approach me.

"I'm sorry for...um...the servant incident. I didn't think you were yeah," Garrett muttered.

I stop dead in my track. Men do not apologize easily, it is even more rare to hear men admits their mistakes.

I look at Garrett, he does look contrite.

I nodded at him and pat his hand. He smile, looking very please with himself. I let his hand go and followed Jacob to where the tent is at.

I was lost in thought about the whole equality thing when my body ricochet off a hard wall. But two strong-arm catched me before I could flail on the dirty ground, guess that wall was someone hard abs.

"Sorry I didn't mean to-" I trailed off when I saw who had steady me. Oh goody, it's Dickward, out of all the people!

I stood frozen, and he seem to froze for a moment too. He tense and his eye glazed over as if he was remembering something.

I disentangled out of his embrace at once, stumbling backward.

"Thank you" I said. I was grateful that he caught me, just not grateful that it was him. Though I couldn't help the tingling I felt from his embrace.

"You're welcome," he replied coldly.

I awkwardly walk into the tent.

are one rich son-of-a bitch. Damn, even the tent was decorated in, according to my educated guess, real gold.

Alice pulled me down on a spot on the carpeted floor. Everyone else too chose a spot to sit.

I couldn't contain my curiosity anymore, so my question just rolled out of my mouth.

"What is with you Royalty's obsession with gold anyway? Almost everything here is gold, and strangely it does not look tacky. Anyhow, Alice's room have a bunch of gold stuff in there too but not as much as this room" I ranted all in one breathe.

Edward chuckled in amusement.

"The special characteristic of our race is our golden eyes. The brighter and lighter the eyes, the more beautiful it's consider to be. Gold is sacred to our race, thus most of our things are in gold," Jacob dutifully answered. Wow, Jacob reminds me of Mr. Darcy , so abrupt in his speech and seldomly spoke.

"Hmm," I hum.

I felt the hair on my arms' raise. It felt like someone is watching me intently. I turn my head tot he source of the stare to find Emmett staring at me. Strangely, Rosalie was too, but her gaze often flicker between me and Emmett.

Hmm...oh! It's like a light bulb turning on inside my head. Rosalie was interested in Emmett and because he is paying me a lot of his attention she assumed that he was interested in me or that he and I know each other. Now it all makes sense. Before when I was accosted by Victoria, I think Rosalie was there too but she didn't join Victoria to bully me. Instead it seems that all of her rude remark started after the almost killing me incident caused by Emmett.

"Don't say anything, just nod or shake" I lean and whisper into Emmett's ear. I stare at me for a moment before nodding.

I can feel Rosalie's stare increased in intensity. OKay her anger may somewhat be justified but I'm just going to have a little fun.

" Are you and Rosalie in relationship or either of you are interested in the other?" I whisper, before looking around to make sure that no one else heard anything. Alice was distracted by Jasper so they both didn't notice me at all. But it seems that the rest of the group was. Hmm..time to have a little fun.

Emmett lean back and stare at me wide-eyed, and look at Rosalie before nodding.

I felt the smile on my face grew. Kate was whispering to Garrett conspiratorially. Gossiping about me no doubt.

"You do understand that she is jealous which is why she is being such a bitch to me right? " I whisper

Emmett snort before leaning in and whisper to my ear. WHile he is doing that Rosalie is getting quite red. Muahhh...*Evil laugh*...WHAT COMES AROUND COMES AROUND!

" She is not, that's how she normally is. She only think of me as a brother" Emmett baritone voice whisper to my ears. I giggled. That tickled!

Then I realize what he said and snorted. Then I impulsively slap him upside in the back of his head. The sound ricochet on the tent's wall. Oops, I didn't mean to slap him that hard. He muttered ow and rub his head. I lift up his chin and guided it toward Rosalie.

"Look at her eyes and tell me that she is not jealous. God Emmett, you may be hot but not very smart," I muttered.

He turn back to look at me before comprehension dawn on him. I exhale loudly and shake my head. Men.

Emmett smiled my favorite smile. His dimple momentarily make him a lot younger than he actually is. I don't know what he had in mind when he did what he did but I think he is trying to get me kill or something.

Emmett lean in and I thought he was about to whisper something to me but he just gave me a big kiss on my cheek.

I froze. I think everyone did too. Even Alice and Jasper now look at me. Alice raise her eyebrows and smirk at me and glance at Rosalie before winking. Ha..ha...very funny Alice, I'm about to get killed by Rosalie and you're laughing.

Edward is giving me a piercing glare, like he was piss off or something. It remind me of the look on Rosalie's face but of course, I scoff, there is no way that Edward is jealous, he only met me for god sake. Garrett and Kate were so shock they froze what ever they were doing, the scene looks quite comical actually.

Then there is Rosalie...I am not imagining this but I swear she glanced at the dagger in her boot before looking at me...Uh oh...better stop this misunderstanding before anyone get hurt and presumably that person is going to be me.

I unfreeze and took my hand and wipe my cheek.

"Eww...gross Em!" I laugh hysterically before shoving his shoulder playfully. What did I tell you...I get hysterical when I get nervous.

Emmett froze for a second before his booming laugh echoes in the tent. What is it with him and freezing. It's like every time I speak he get all tense .

Alice pixie-like laughter too rang out in the tent then Garrett and Kate join in the fun. Though Edward didn't glare at me anymore he still does not look please.

Jacob is smiling at me, unlike his two brother he didn't seem to be bother by me at all. Jasper narrowed his eyes at me at certain point, and Emmett almost crushed me but Jacob is just chilled.

Rosalie relax slightly but her jaw is still clench. God lady! He kissed me and I told him that it was gross meant that we are not interested in each other that way, why so tense? Sigh. I'm not a good matchmaker that's for sure.

" So now that you are done messing with my guest Emmett, let's get back to business" Alice announced.

"Rosalie, a little birdie told me that lately you have gone around and belittling the Potesta, saying that only I have any power at all while the rest are just scammer, what do you have to say for yourself?" Alice said calmly though you can see her eye twitch. Obviously not very please with Rosalie now are you Alice?

Everyone tense instantly. God it's not like one word misspoken will caused a huge war or something because if it is then my word would have caused like 4 wars already.

" But it's true isn't Alice, you're the only one that's really powerful. The rests are just scammer" Rosalie retort.

Well Emmett you certainly know how to pick'em. Note the sarcasm.

Alice clench her hand, and tried to sat up but Jasper had a hand on her shoulder and shakes his head.

"Perhaps a little demonstration would prove me wrong," Rosalie considered

"Perhaps, what is it that you have in mind?" Alice question, relaxing a little bit.

"Not what. Who, how about you let your precious little guest demonstrate her power. I mean after all, even the guest of the Potesta must have some kind of power to be allowed in right?" Rosalie spat.

Ugh, you ungratefully little shit. I tried to hook you and Emmett up and now you are trying to put me on the spotlight again. Spotlight that might kill me at any moment considering the invisible tension between the ROyalty and Potesta.

"I um...I don't think-," I began, trying dissuade her that I could do such thing.

"OHh? Then Alice, my belief prove to be true. Scammer the lot of you," Rosalie sneered.

Everyone is standing up now, the tension is pretty much palpable. Hot and cold then cold and hot. If it the temperature isn't intangible then I've would have had a massive flu right now.

" Such a disgrace" Rosalie muttered. Emmett is now trying to restrain Rosalie by holding her back and giving her a glare.

Such disgrace. Such disgrace. The phrase echoed around in my mind and I suddenly have a flash back.

~0~

**_8 years old_**

_"You can't even understand basic math you stupid child," Mother sneered " Such a disgrace"_

**_12 years old_**

_"What kind of genius are you that you can't even get a decent score on your PSAT" Mother spat "Such a disgrace"_

**_16 years old_**

_I was sitting underneath a tree crying_

_"Shut it, what's there to cry about, thank god I got rid of your unworthy little boyfriend you piece of shit" Mother yelled "You are such a disgrace"_

~0~

I snapped out of my vision to find that my hand hurt and Rosalie was clutching her face. Everyone looked shock. 1 plus 1 is two and so I understood what I just did. I slapped Rosalie! O-O

Uh oh...how do I fix this? Uh **Voice** S.O.S! But I didn't hear anything, not even a whisper. All I heard is the heavy breathing of Rosalie. I really don't want to exacerbate the situation but oh well, here goes nothing.

"There are more things in heaven and Earth, Rosalie. Than are dreamt of in your philosophy," I quoted from Hamlet.

Alice snort, obviously knowing what the quote mean. I didn't really understand what the quote mean until the teacher explained it to me.

**_There are things in this world that you cannot even comprehend._**

**_There are things in this world that you won't learn in your study_**

**_There are things in this world that are unexplainable._**

**_Or in a simple term when things seem wrong, confusing or unjust that there is more to a system than meets the eye, levels of truth, meaning and complexity not visible to the casual observer._**

"How do you know my power isn't silent killing?How do you know that my power isn't the ability to inflict pain from distant? How do you expect me to demonstrate my power, well unless I demonstrate in on you that is" my voice lowered and became almost inhumane. Cool didn't know I could do that.

The blood drained out of Rosalie's face. Hmm, there must really be people out there who have these abilities. Emmett is now taking a defensive stance in front of Rosalie as is the other Royalty.

I took three-step back dragging Alice along. Instead of looking angry or scared Alice is just smiling widely at me then she wink.

"Luckily for you, I do not possess such power, well not that i know of anyway," I smile and the tension in the room disappeared. Just leaving Rosalie looking as angry as hell.

"If you want to prove me wrong then demonstrate your power!" Rosalie spat.

You are lucky I don't have the ability to inflict pain because if I do you would already be twitching and jerking in pain.

But then I realized something. I've dug my hole way too deep I can't get out.

"What is your power then?" Jasper curiously asked. Not one bit bothered by my speech.

Shit what do I say...uh um...shit!

_Memories_.

Oh thank god your back, you almost gave me a heart attack ! I gently chide the **Voice.** I don't really care if I'm hallucinating or just plain crazy right now but I'll take what I get.

"Memories," I calmly replied despite my inner turmoil.

"Memories?" Rosalie said suspiciously

"Alright then, look at the memories of the Cullen and tell me what is the common guilt that they have," Rosalie smirk, she clearly thought that I was either lying or bullshit-ing her pretty ass.

"Alright" I mumbled.

"Oh before you proceed," Rosalie gave a sickening smile.

Out of no where, she backhand me and the force of her slap made me landed on the floor with a loud thud

It was silent, everyone was too shock to move.

"That was payback, now we are ev-" her mini victory speech suddenly halt as I stared at her. Anger coursing through my vein.

No, not only was Rosalie startled, she was all out shock as her mouth open to a perfect goose egg. That's right bitch, I compare your mouth with a goose egg, got a problem with that?

Now that I noticed, everyone one in the room had their mouth open in similar shape, some a small goose egg some a big goose egg. Only Alice look at me in playful annoyance and rolled her eyes.

I really must have the power of electricity because in one night, I've shock a lot of people .

As I ponder as to why people are still staring at me, Alice walk up to me and pull me up. Then as I transcend I saw a long veil of some sort on the floor. Veil? oh! My hand instinctively touch my forehead. The bitch slapped me so hard my headdress fell! I touch my face and thankfully my face veil was still on. Somehow I got the feeling that I shouldn't show my face to them just yet. I breath a sigh of relief. But it must come out as annoyance as everyone flinched.

I rolled my eyes.

"Never seen a pair of eyes before?" I snapped.

That seem to take everyone back to this reality.

Garrett sucked in a breathe, " I've never seen such bright golden eyes on any one except..." he trailed off.

"You are of royal blood?" Kate from nowhere ask

I raised my eyebrows. "No, I'm not"

"That impossible, only-" Rosalie began to rant

I narrowed my eyes. " There are more thing in heaven and earth..." I trailed off, knowing that she still remember what I said previously.

" See this is why I covered her eyes, you guys are looking a bit starstruck oh and Garrett?" Alice said. Garrett look at Alice in confusion. "Shut your mouth, you are catching flies"

Everyone laugh nervously. Why do people get so work up about my eyes color? They probably think I'm some royal lost child or a bastard._ I'm not a bastard._

_"_Pardon me_?"_ Jacob said. Oops, did I say that out loud?

"Um nothing" I hastily replied. Jacob narrowed his eyes at me.

Ahem. I cleared my throat. "Um do you want to see a demonstration or not?"

My nastiness snapped Rosalie out of her stupor."Well get one with it,"

I rolled my eyes and found that she narrowed her eyes at me. Oops, I forgot that my headdress is not gone and is displaying my eyes for the world to see. Hehe, she probably doesn't appreciate someone rolling their eyes at her.

I might as well have fun with this little demonstration. I walked toward Jacob, Jasper and Emmett.

Emmett seemed like he was looking at me but it is like I was not there.

I raised my right hand and relax my finger, I then raise my index finger at them. They look at me questioningly.

"Touch your index finger to mine. One at a time please and stop when I tell you to," I instructed.

Jacob went first, I made a show out of it and close my eyes while furrowing my eyebrows as if I'm concentrating on something. I nodded and I felt another finger, then I repeated it with the last finger. I intentionally fluttered my eyes open and fake a dazed look.

I blink a few time and took a step backward while frowning. Heh, I totally got this in the bag. Rosalie look at me skeptically.

"Well?" she ask after a minute of silence.

I took in a deep breath and exhale. "Betrayal," I murmur softly. Ohh...cue the suspenseful music. I'm going to guilt trip your ass freaking ass hole! You are going to pay for what you didn't do for Thucinda! Muahhh.

All eyes snapped to me. Rosalie looked irritated. While the Cullen brother narrowed their eyes at me

"Such a vague answer and that is supposed to demonstrate your power?" Rosalie scoff and rolled her eyes.

" Not just any betrayal, a betrayal of a kin" I said, my eyes showed the anger that I felt for Thucinda. Poor girl, they have broke her heart into another million pieces.

"A betrayal most foul," I spat, my eyes whipped to the Cullen. Their eyes were wide open and their expression shocked.

"That is preposterous, how dare you badmouth the royal fam-" Rosalie was cut off my Emmett's finger silencing her.

"Go on," he murmured. His expression pained. Now I feel bad hurting him. He seem like a brother that I wish I had, but it seemed that fair is foul and foul is fair for after all he did, in some way, directed or not, involved in the death of his sister.

" When she need your help the most, you turned your back on her," tears brimming my eyes, threatening to fall.

Emmett gulp. Out of the three, he looked the most guilty while Jacob looked pain while Jasper face didn't show any emotion at all. The only thing that told me he felt guilty is by how hard he was clenching his hand. Yes, feel the hurt! Feel how much she was in! Fucking dick!

" She said ' Brother, brother, I beg of you'" I step forward, tears streaming down my face.

" She grovel at you feet while crying ' Brother , brother, help me, for if not I would kill myself." I said, remembering all the things Thucinda had said to her brother in my dream.

_"Brother, brother, please don't abandon me_. Brother, brother, have you ever love me at all? **Brother brother, what have you done? Brother, brother, you have killed me**. **Brother, BROTHER**!" my voice getting louder and louder and then I was silent.

"**Why**?" I whisper. My tears now flowing steadily. Why did they abandon her? Why did they hurt her? Why? Why?WHY? My tears were genuine. I think the anger I felt for her is because of how similar our situation is. When we needed the most help. The people we trust and love all turn their back on us. It is the worst kind of pain you could imagine. Getting back-stab, you can heal, but betrayed by your loved one, the one who are closest to you, the pain we felt was a thousand fold.

My breathing labored. I my glare soften into pain as I stare at Jasper, Jacob and Emmett. Now they all looked pained, their hand were clench tight, tears brimming their bloodshot eyes. Emmett's tears rolled down his face and his face contort in pain.

I look at Emmett, and I suddenly realized his behavior toward me earlier.

"Is that why you Cullen brothers were so shock? Because I behave and says thing your sister would've said? And that my eyes are of the same intensity of gold your sister had?" I asked. Emmett face was still contort in pain but he somehow manage to nod. While the other just averted their eyes.

"WHAT'S THE POINT?" I shouted. A wave of fury passed through me. Garrett and Kate jumped slightly while Rosalie hold on Emmett tighten. Edward too looked pained. Oh now you suddenly remember her huh? Why didn't you think of her feeling when she was alive?

I took another step forward then turn my head slightly and glared at Edward. My eyes burning a hole in his face. But somehow I couldn't help but soften my glare. Then I once more turn and look at the three stupid musketeer.

"What's the point?" I said solemnly " When it is your inaction that had killed her?"

I stare at Emmett. I somehow had the feeling that Emmett was the one closest to Thucinda, the one she had persistently begged the most, the one that she trusted the most.

I sigh, my voice caught in my throat, I closed my eyes and whirl around. I no longer had the strength to look at them. I took one step forward and someone yank me back. I turn around and look into Edward molten gold eyes. I heard a loudly thump. I look around and search for where the sound came from. I had my answer as I look at the floor.

**Emmett had collapsed onto the floor while clutching his heart in pain.**


End file.
